hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Castle
Lion Castle is episode twenty-one of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis After being beaten in an arm wrestling competition by Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia eats too many strength buns and gains weight and grows huge. Meanwhile, Commander Apetrully tries to befriend the Lions, and gets captured, and has to be rescued. Plot The episode starts at Big Green when Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray have a arm wrestle, after Mystique Sonia lost she ate some strength buns to become stronger. She eats the first one and small muscles appear on her arms. Then she eats two more and the little muscles become bigger. She continues to eat them, becoming bigger and stronger with every one she devours. Then she claims she'll kick his butt up into his brain as she flexes the muscles. Meanwhile,Commander ApeTrully was at Lion Castle, trying to make peace with the lions. He offers them gold, and the Lion King seems to accept, and leads Apetrully into the castle. He then mentions basketball and makes Apetrully into a ball and shoots a hoop with him. Apetrully then signals to first squad. Back at Big Green the alarm goes. Mighty Ray, Jumpy Ghostface and Lin Chung appear, but Mystique Sonia doesn't. Mr. No hands realises that Mystique Sonia is missing and wonders where she is, until the briefing room shakes and she comes in, groaning. First squad all saw that she has become huge due to eating too many strength buns. She proceeds to fart, and when she jumps down her tube, she gets stuck and she squashed her turtle when she landed on it. While the other members of first squad raced ahead, Mystique Sonia was far behind. Eventually,they arrived at Lion Castle but Mr. No Hands realised that the Lions weren't any where,until he was knocked away by a Lion. A battle then takes place, Mystique Sonia slowly arrives, burps and lands on her back. Mighty Ray then takes out a banana and tries to swallow it, until loads of lions dog-piled on top of him, but were then knocked away by Mighty Ray's eyeball attacks. Mighty Ray then jumps into the air,electrifing the lions who then scream and run away. But just as first squad go to find Apetrully, Lin Chung realises that the lions were not retreating but they were regrouping. Mr. No Hands then sends a message to Big Green. It's picked up by Red Face Kwan, who dresses his soldiers up as trees while he goes to first squad. Back at Lion Castle, Red Face Kwan then shows first squad that he has disguised the Infantry as trees, to sneak up on the Lions. They then sneak up and get their weapons out, scaring the Lions. While Red Face Kwan is talking, Mighty Ray noticed a small crab on his bottom. He pulls it off, and Red Face Kwan then became "Funny Face Kwan". Everyone then begins to laugh while the Lions got away, but Lin Chung then threw the crab back onto Red Face Kwan's bottom, returning his anger. A battle between the Infantry and the Lions then takes place. When his soldiers were beaten by first squad, the Lion King then challenged them to a hoop game. When first squad were beating the King of Lions in his challenge, he made it harder by moving the hoop further away and made first squad try to throw an iron ball. All of them failed until Lin Chung used the crab on Red Face Kwan's bottom to turn Mr. No Hands into Red Face Mr. No Hands. This gave Mr. No Hands enough anger to get Mystique Sonia to throw the ball. When he realised that he had been beaten the Lion King joined big green, he gave Mystique Sonia his ring to use as a hula hoop, so she could go back to her old self again. Later on at Big green, Commander Apetrully was telling Mr. No Hands how wonderful it was having the Lion King as the fitness coach. Mystique Sonia then goes 'Whoa,whoa,whoa yeah haha!', as she's hula hooping, having returned to her old self again. Trivia *In this episode, we find out the reason why Red Face Kwan is red-faced. *First appearance of Lion King. Gallery Bigsonia3.jpg Bigsoniaturtle.jpg Bigsonia1.jpg Lion Castle exterior.png Lion King and Ape Trully.png Lion King and soldiers with Trully.png Quotes *"He suggest's that perhaps we need a harder task." ~ Commander ApeTrully *"Ha! I can beat you with my eyeballs tied behind my back!"~ Mighty Ray *"I'll kick Mighty Ray's butt all the way up into his brain!" ~ Mystique Sonia 111A Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes